


The Nameless

by arialuzzo



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Fantastic Racism, M/M, Sibling Incest, Time Travel, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arialuzzo/pseuds/arialuzzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Asgard burns, Heimdall gives Thor a chance to save the rest of the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nameless

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt in norsekink. Since I deviated so much from it, I decided to post it here. I'm only familiar with movie canon. 
> 
> Full disclosure, this will be extremely self indulgent.

A mere twenty years after they appear, the Nameless take Asgard. Loki - what's left of him - guides them into the throne room, laughing as the last vestiges of the einherjar are devoured.

"I told you I'd drown the whole universe in my despair, brother!" Loki tells Thor in between deranged guffaws. His pale skin (pale except for the patches of Jotun blue seeping through) is stretched too thin over the bones of his face, and his eyes shift from color to color as though they are offering a glimpse of his tortured and mercurial psyche.

Thor is close enough that he sees a mouthful of oily and shimmering golden ink seep out of Loki's left ear. It falls to the floor between them and Thor tries to grab Gungnir with enough force to keep Loki from driving it through his belly, desperate to slam Mjolnir against the trembling golden orb before it has time to establish a true form.

He barely manages to strike at the thing and does not have enough strength to withstand the recoiling blast resulting from its death. His knees send twin spikes of dull pain up his thighs when he lands several feet backwards, the acrid scent of ozone and rotting corpses sharp in his nostrils. Thor does not take his eyes off Loki, who lands on his back with a childish giggle.

"No pleading, oh _Mighty_ Thor?" Loki taunts without getting up. Asgard's once gleaming throne is behind him, obscured by the malformed critters seeping into its cracks. "No promises? No empty apologies? Not even threats?"

Thor has run out of words. He has especially run out of words for Loki.

Loki who has ripped apart the seams of the universe and poisoned his blood with a weapon that spits at the roots of Yggdrasil itself. Loki who burned Midgar, polluted its water, salted its forests, and then taunted Thor with images of starving mortal children, their eyes sunken and hopeless. Loki who slayed the Avengers and the Warriors Three. Loki who watched as a shuffling, neon green Nameless cleaved Frigga in two even as she offered her murderous son forgiveness. Loki who laughed bitterly as Thor cried over their mother’s mangled corpse.

A sudden image of Jane’s mangled body spurs him forward, grip on Mjolnir tight. The knowledge that Asgard lies in ruins lays heavy on his mind. Thor has no choice but to grasp his anger like a jealous lover, hoping that it will help him finally put an end to Loki. He is beyond hoping that Loki's end will mean the Nameless' end, but his friends and family deserve vengeance.

It's all he has left to give them.

Mjolnir slams against the floor a second after Loki shimmers out of sight. Thor rolls forward to avoid Gungnir's blade and uses the throne as leverage to add force to his next swing. His heart thunders with satisfaction when Mjolnir strikes against Loki's chest . . . then stutters in confusion when Loki vanishes.

Only muscle memory from another life prompts him to duck.

Pieces of the throne strike at his head before he jumps away. He stares at Loki, gripping Mjolnir tighter. How long has it been since his brother tried that old trick? Certainly before Thor lost all hope to ever get him back.

"Now that we're here," Loki starts, "it feels anticlimactic."

Thor says nothing and keeps his gaze on the oily droplets on the floor, weary at how they skitter like insects towards each other.

"Thor!"

Sif's voice cuts through him, startling him more profoundly than anything Loki could ever hope to do.

"What are you _doing_ here?" shouts Thor, unwilling to take his eyes off Loki.

Loki who has brightened like a newborn sun. Nothing fills him with as much glee as an opportunity to destroy something Thor holds dear, especially if Thor is there to witness it.

"Asgard is falling!" answers Sif, prompting Thor to finally tear his eyes from Loki.

“He _knows!_ ” Loki bellows. “ _Everyone_ in Asgard knows. Your last frightened thought before the nothing takes you will be of the Jotun bastard you threw away!”

Thor jumps towards Sif at the same moment Loki does, heart pounding in his chest like a trapped bird. He catches Loki’s and aims Mjolnir at his head as frantically as a child wrangling his first weapon, more concerned with getting Loki away from Sif than with victory. Loki blocks with Gungnir and tries to kick at Thor’s thigh. Sif drives her sword his rib cage and starts to smile before Loki vanishes.

Thor grabs her arm, pulls her forward before Loki reappears behind her and punches through her neck with one of his bejeweled knives. Sif falls against his chest and strikes at a Nameless materializing behind them. The scars on her left cheek stretch grotesquely when she frowns at sound of Loki's laughter.

"You must go to Heimdall," she whispers to Thor.

Thor blocks Gungnir, letting Sif leap away from him to deal with the Nameless coming from the throne. A shrill, angry scream pierces through the ear. She must have slayed a large one.

"Don't worry brother," Loki says. "She'll die after you do. My final gift. You won't be alive to hear her scream as the Nameless _savage_ her. You'll not have to watch them tearing her mutilated corpse to pieces."

"Thor, you must _go_!" yells Sif.

But Thor can't bear the thought of leaving his only living friend with his mad brother. He despairs that he won't be able to convince Sif to flee and rushes at Loki, trying to conceive an attack that might surprise him. Slaying his brother is the last service he can offer the Nine Realms. Without Loki, the Nameless will be but a mindless horde. The few Aesir who have managed to flee will stand a chance. Someday, they might even reclaim the worlds that have been lost to the Nameless.

"Thor!"

Before Thor can respond, a great Nameless shaped like a Frost Giant rushes past him and hits Loki square on the chest. His brother tumbles backward with a laugh (always laughing now, Thor never thought he would _despise_ his brother's laughter so viciously). He watches as the Nameless melts over Loki, glowing blue and seeping into his pores. Thor knows it's painful, but Loki's laughter reaches a higher pitch.

"Thor, _please_ ," Sif is saying. She's standing beside him, reaching for his free hand and squeezing tightly. "You must go to the Bifrost. You _must_ go to Heimdall."

Thor steals a glance at her, unable to keep his eyes off Loki's trembling form. Attacking him now would only result in a backlash that might kill Thor and leave Loki alive and more deranged than ever. "I can't leave you alone," he says to Sif, imagining how her hazel eyes are widening with impatience. "Forgive me, Sif. I cannot let you die alone."

"I will not die so easily," she says stepping in front of him.

"He killed Odin," Thor reminds her. " _I_ would be dead if he didn't enjoy tormenting me!"

"Then let my death _mean_ something," Sif screams. _"Go!"_

Thor's response dies on his lips when Loki vanishes from the floor with a pained gasp. He steps closer to Sif, showing her his back and gripping Mjolnir until the palm of his hand aches. "Thor, please," Sif repeats.

"The good lady said _please_ , brother." The mirth in Loki's voice is the only warning Thor gets before a cold, invisible hand wraps around his wrist. Thor slams Mjolnir against what looks like empty air a second before he feels his entrails pulling into his belly.

Then somehow he's at the Bifrots and a Nameless' blood-dipped claw is clashing against Mjolnir.

 _"No!"_ Thor screams, slamming Mjolnir against the giant Nameless' gleaming, deformed, milk-white chest with so much force that thunder flashes above them. The Nameless explodes and Thor snarls, wiping at the thick fluid burning his bicep. Desperately telling himself that Loki will not kill Sif if he's not around to see it, Thor begins the trek towards Heimdall.

He tries to ignore Asgard burning behind him and throws himself into the battle with all his soul. The Nameless that block his path display such ferocity and coordination that Thor wonders if Loki isn't hiding among them, giggling to himself as Thor struggles to fulfill Sif's (probably last) request. A tear slips down Thor's cheek when one of the Nameless takes Frigga's form before rushing at him. Thor thanks Yggdrasil that the accursed things never quite achieve the fluidity and grace of even the clumsiest of animals, much less an Aesir noble, and punches through the beast dishonoring his mother's face. Then he finally spots Heimdall battling a Nameless that's adopted the form of a bilgesnipe.

Thor calls on the wind and imbues Mjolnir with its strength. When he strikes at the false bilgesnipe, it topples over the Bifrost and falls into the black hole that once stole Loki from him. "Sif has asked me to come to you," Thor says to Heimdall while the Gatekeeper slays the Nameless coming at them in droves. "She has risked her life to make sure I could do so."

"We must bar them from the chamber," Heimdall says.

Thor nods and raises Mjolnir towards the stars. A flash of lighting tears through the darkness of space before thunder strikes the Rainbow Bridge, ripping pained screams from the squirming mass of Nameless. Once, Thor took comfort in the knowledge that they only made any noise in the moment of their death. Momentarily, the scent of rotting flesh overpowers the ethereal magical power permeating the area, then only the melted and foul remains of the foul things are littering the Rainbow Bridge.

"Good," Heimdall says curtly, golden gaze fixed on Thor. "We must act quickly."

"If you have some means of effectively striking at their forces," Thor begins as he follows Heimdall into his chamber, "then I hope you can explain why you waited so long to tell me of them."

"The Nameless spread beyond our universe," Heimdall says, tone as tranquil as if they were discussing the weather. "You must seek aid."

"There is _no one_ left!" Thor snarls, flashing on an image of Sif wasting her strength on the futile hope that Heimdall has found a way to save them.

Heimdall continues, unfazed by Thor's rage. "We need a Frost Giant sorcerer."

Thor has to restrain an urge to attack him. "Jotunheim is no more," he reminds Heimdall through gritted teeth. Loki had directed the Nameless to ice world before destroying Midgar even. "Even if it wasn't, Frost Giant sorcerers have been scarce for eons." A lifetime ago, Odin had posited that Jotunheim's decline was partly due to the scarcity of magic users with the ability to control the planet's harsh essence. "The only Frost Giant sorcerer born in centuries has been possessed by these foul creatures for _years._ "

"Loki has been _dead_ for years," Heimdall interrupts his tirade. "That creature wearing his face is nothing but a Nameless that had enough sense to preserve his poisonous cleverness when it devoured him."

"Then where do you mean to send me?" demands Thor. "There are _no Frost Giants left._ "

"Not in this universe," agrees Heimdall.

". . . No," says Thor, shaking his head when he realizes what Heimdall means to do. "Such in action is an abomination that would rival even the Nameless."

"If we do not," Heimdall argues, "the Nameless will devour the Nine Realms."

"Then so be it!" says Thor. "I will not allow you to drag the entire _universe_ down with us."

"You do not understand what you're struggling against," says Heimdall. "Once the Nameless are done with this reality, they'll tear through Yggdrassil and travel from dimension to dimension until _nothing_ is left. Only then will they turn on each other."

"Eventually they'll attack a reality with an abundance of Frost Giant sorcerers," argues Thor, gesturing with Mjolnir. For the first time since he was crowned King of Asgard, he fears that he will have to fight Heimdall. He thinks of Sif's valiant struggle to get him to the Gatekeeper and has to fight back tears.

"By the time they do so, they will be too powerful," Heimdall says evenly, turning towards the Bifrost.

"You cannot be certain of that."

"I am." It should be an arrogant statement but Heimdall makes it sound like a rote fact.

"And how will I travel to another reality without killing its Thor?"

"You won't, of course," says Heimdall.

"Gatekeeper," starts Thor, "as your King - "

" - Asgard has fallen!" Heimdall snarls. Thor stops in his tracks only because he has never, in all his years, heard Heimdall _shout_. "I have no King anymore!"

Thor allows the guilt and shame to spear through him for only a moment. "Then I must stop you," he says, so used to losing his family, friends, and allies that Heimdall's madness barely phases him.

Heimdall smiles. "In an outright struggle, you might indeed best me. However, I have no intention of fighting you here. If you're unwilling to cooperate, I will simply search what remains of the Nine Realms until I find someone willing to do what must be done."

"Without the Bifrost - "

"I have other means," says Heimdall.

Thor grasps at straws. There's enough left of him that his mind recoils from a plan that would unleash the Nameless on an unsuspecting world. "I'm no scholar, but even I can guess that the Nameless would follow me through whatever unholy back road you can create for me."

"They would find a way to other worlds sooner or later. If anything, you'd be giving these people a warning."

"You mean to kill an innocent man - "

"Do you truly believe there's a Thor in the universe so pure that his life means anything when weighted against the _entire_ universe?" demands Heimdall.

The question slices through Thor's protest like the sharpest of blades. If what Heimdall says is true - if the Nameless truly will find a way to eat into other realities - then they are honor bound to give warning even if it means committing murder. It was they who allowed the threat to coalesce into such a disaster in the first place.

"Gatekeeper," starts Thor, swallowing thickly and looking away from Heimdall's yellow eyes. He considers asking about Sif, then shakes his head. Sif is lost to him even if she survived a fight with Loki. Besides, he'd rather leave this world with the faint hope that she remains alive to raise the survivors' spirits and guide them into batte. "Do what you must," he tells Heimdall.

Thor expects Heimdall to slide his sword into the Bifrost, but the Gatekeeper merely steps towards him and extends his arm. The last thing Thor sees before his being is seared by pain is long fingers adorned with golden armor.

* * *

Thor wakes in pain, yet still more comfortable than he's felt in years. He tries to open his eyes and recoils at a burst of sunlight. The scent of stale mead is permeating the air and his tongue feels thick, dry, and heavy. Where . . .

Suddenly, his muscles tense and his breath becomes trapped in his lungs. Heimdall, the Bifrost, _Sif_ . . . it's all gone. Thor is another Thor's body, in another Asgard, lying in a bed of splendor and comfort while what's left of his world is devoured by hungry shadows. Someone is lying in the crook of his shoulder, his head is pounding, and the foul taste of old mead sits on his tongue. He's interrupted the other Thor's night of carousing.

Unconcerned with the light, Thor forces his eyes to open. He stares at the golden roof of his old chambers - the ones where he spent his long, happy years as Prince of Asgard. Thor supposes that it would be a great comfort if Heimdall's sent him to a world that greatly resembles his lost home. He certainly can't rely on his acting skills to work his way around the place.

There's much to do . . . and Thor has no idea where to start. He can't go to this world's Odin - his belly clenches, filled with stupid hope when he realizes that he might see his _parents_ again. Or a close approximation of them. How will he manage to hide his pained joy in their presence? How exactly is he meant to prepare for a threat he can't warn anyone about without risking imprisonment and probably execution? He is quite capable of strategy in the battlefield, but he's never been suited for court intrigue.

Thor sighs, looks down at whoever is lying next to him . . . and has to bite back a sob.

This world's Loki is cradled at his side. He's clad in one of the simple black tunics Loki used to wear while hiding in the castle's library. The last time Thor saw his brother dressed so casually outside of a prison cell, his mind hadn't yet been taken by madness. Biting his lower lip, Thor tries get his arm out from under him. The other Loki's eyes briefly flutter open and the light makes him frown. He mumbles something unintelligible before hiding his face against Thor's naked chest to shield eyes, falling back to sleep in seconds.

Thor stops fighting the tears gathering in his eyes and wraps his other arm around Loki, pulling him into a tight hug. Images of a millennium with his brother by his side flash through his mind. How many times had he dragged Loki from his books with promises of adventure and glory? How many times had he plied Loki with drink and songs until they were both giddy and soft, Loki's sharp wit dulled by the spirits? Thor saw himself draped over his brother as they stumbled back to his chambers and pulling Loki to bed for childish and carefree games. How many times had they woken next to each other cuddling like children?

"Are you trying to _suffocate_ me, you great oaf?" Loki's voice - annoyed and strained but blessedly _sane_ \- cuts through the haze of Thor's thoughts and prompts him to loosen his hold.

"Forgive me, brother," says Thor, privately wincing at the words. He barely recognizes the sound of his own voice.

"Are you _crying_?" demands Loki, pulling away from Thor's embrace and rising to a sitting position. "You _are_ ," he says, looking down at Thor with wide eyes.

Thor wipes his eyes and shakes his head, marveling at how quickly he's managed to raise suspicion. How can he hope to fool Odin if he can't hide his true disposition from a sleepy Loki recovering from a night of excessive drinking? "I must have been dreaming," he says, also rising to a sitting position.

"It's been a long time since mere nightmares drove you to weeping like a maiden," says Loki with an incredulous frown. He rubs his forehead and glares at Thor. "What in the Nine Realms did we drink last night?"

Thor is saved from having to conjure an appropriate response by a loud knock on his door. Loki shifts his suspicious gaze towards the door, frowning more deeply before getting out of Thor's bed. It takes Thor a few seconds to recall that, during times of peace, royal servants are rarely seen in the Castle. Loki looks back at him and raises an eyebrow, then sighs and tells whoever is at the door to come in.

Belatedly, Thor recalls that _he_ was supposed to call the servants in. He wonders if the trans-dimensional travel dulled his wits as he stands up and looks for a tunic.

It's not a servant who enters Thor's chambers. It's an Einherjar. The red jewels on his vambraces mark him as one of the warriors who attends Odin himself. "The Allfather demands an audience with his sons," he says, eyes passing over Thor and Loki with an air of disapproval.

"Tell Father I will go to him as soon as I've . . . bathed," says Loki, running a hand through his dark hair. Stubborn, stray locks stick out in several directions.

"The Allfather will see you as you are," says the Einherjar.

Thor knows better than to argue. He steals a glance towards Loki as they both search for reach for their shoes, desperately searching for some kind of clue about where he is. Or _when_ he is. Loki's blank gaze offers no answers. The more his mind clears, the more aware Thor becomes of the gravity of his situation. He came to this world for a Frost Giant sorcerer, but this Loki likely has no idea that he's even a Frost Giant. And he will not react well when he discovers the truth of his origins.

As they follow the Einherjar (through a Castle with gleaming, pristine walls occupied only by Aesir nobles at the height of their glory), Thor prepares to face a man who is his father in almost every way. If he cannot hide his true identity from this world's Odin, all will be lost. For the first time in his life, Thor wishes he had his brother's remarkable thespian talents.

The Einherjar leads them to Odin's favorite study before saluting and disappearing from the room. Thor is proud that his only reaction when Odin fixes his single, clear eye on him is a pained swallow. He's relieved when Odin looks away from him to stare impassively at Loki instead. After a few moments of silence, Odin reaches for one of Idun's apples before walking around his work table to stand closer to them. He bites into the apple and lets his eye go back and forth between Thor and Loki as weary teacher giving a pair of foolish students an undeserved opportunity to confess their transgressions might.

"Father," Loki says finally, prompting Odin to shift his eye back in Thor's direction.

Too late, Thor remembers that before the disaster that was his first coronation, _he_ used to be the one to speak first in these meetings. "Why have you summoned us so suddenly?" he asks, trying for the defiant and boisterous tone of his youth. And failing. Even to his own ears, Thor sounds more like a child fearful of righteous punishment.

"When I awoke this morning," Odin begins (Thor's heart sings at the sound of his father's voice despite the weariness of his tone), "Heimdall summoned me to the Bifrost. An unknown force has ripped through the fabric of our world and disturbed the very balance of the universe."

When Odin pauses, Thor glances at his brother out of the corners of his eye. Loki looks thoughtful, then confused. "Does Heimdall have any idea about what it might have been?" he asks. "Or who?"

"Sorcery," answers Odin simply. "Only the oldest and most forbidden of arts could be used to steal through the cracks between the worlds. The price for such folly has undoubtedly been steep and most likely unjust."

 _The life of this world's Thor . . ._ "We must find the culprit at once," says Thor, mostly because it's what he would have said decades ago. Unfortunately, he does not manage to strike the correct tone. Odin merely stares at him without warning him to exercise caution.

"Where were you two last evening?" asks Odin.

He might as well have asked Thor to explain the inner workings of Yggdrasil. Though he knows it will be suspicious, Thor shoots Loki a pleading look.

"Fandral procured several flasks of concentrated Jotun mead," says Loki. "We held a . . . informal drinking contest."

Thor beams. Jotun mead is so rare that he knows _exactly_ when he is. A mere mortal year before his coronation, Fandral had acquired the rare brew from a clandestine tradesman and proposed "a drinking game to end all drinking games." Sif had excused herself from the contest with some choice words about how idiotic Thor and the Warriors Three were while inebriated, so Thor had seized the opportunity to drag Loki away from his studies for some healthy competition. "You won, brother," Thor says, remembering Volstagg's shock. And his own.

"I did, though I didn't expect you to admit it so readily," says Loki with a satisfied nod. "But Father, what of the otherworldly intruders?"

"The offense is so rare that Heimdall is having trouble pinpointing the specific consequences of it," says Odin. "It might even be difficult to find any consequences at all."

"But is it possible that something - or _someone_ \- could have slipped through the opening?" insists Loki.

Thor wishes he would stop asking questions. Less than a second later, he starts being glad for his brother's curiosity. His questions save Thor the trouble of having to investigate the depths of Odin's (and thus Heimdall's) knowledge himself.

"Loki," starts Odin, briefly closing his eye and measuring his words. Thor laments that while his true father was alive, he was too juvenile and self-centered to appreciate the more complex nuances of his expressions.

"Father?" asks Loki, his voice suddenly young and uncertain.

"For a significant period," Odin continues, tone brimming with determination, "you have been studying the intricacies of energy exchange and expedient inter-galactic travel. I will only ask once: did you attempt some foolish experiment regarding transdimensional rifts last evening?"

"I just said I spent the evening thoroughly drunk," says Loki. "And even if I hadn't, I _know_ that interfering with the doorways between worlds is forbidden."

"You are cleverer than you are wise, Loki," says Odin, "and you _do_ have the power to open a doorway between worlds. If you did so, tell me now so that we may handle any unforeseen consequences together."

"I did not," says Loki firmly, lips pursed into a thin line. Suddenly, he fixes Thor with cold blue eyes. "And why are _you_ so uncharacteristically silent?"

". . . The Jotun mead affected me very deeply," Thor answers, his heart clenching at the tight set of Loki's thin shoulders. "Father," Thor shifts his gaze towards Odin, "Loki may have won our contest, but I can assure you that he was in no condition for complex spell work last evening."

Odin dismisses them not long after that with orders to clean themselves before seeing to their duties. Thor wants to ask more questions about whatever this world's Heimdall knows and he even thinks that doing so is expected of him (this world's Thor), but he can't think of a way to ask them without arousing more suspicions. He tries to follow Loki but the meeting left his brother in so foul a mood that he shut the door to his chambers in Thor's face.

Feeling overwhelmed and out of sorts, Thor makes his way back to his chambers and lingers in his bath. He can't shake the image of Loki hurt and humiliated by Odin's suspicions despite the knowledge that they said suspicions were not unfounded. Loki is indeed a gifted sorcerer and he _does_ have a history of dangerously skirting around any and all rules. If he doesn't already know how to open rifts between the Realms without alerting Heimdall, he'll certainly have worked out the trick in a mortal year's time. Nevertheless, Thor wishes he could soothe Loki's hurt feelings.

The rest of the day goes by in a haze. Thor spends the majority of the time unbearably aware of all the muscles of his own face, fearful of betraying the turmoil in his soul to those who know this world's Thor best. He avoids Sif and the Warriors Three with weak excuses about his princely duties because their smiling faces make his insides twist almost as badly as this world's Loki. He argues with himself all day about whether or not to visit this world's Frigga and finally decides against it. He craves his mother's comfort so deeply that he might confess all to her doppelganger just to rid himself of the weight of his lies.

By the time the day is done, he's as nerve wracked as a boy anticipating his first great battle. It takes a very long time to fall asleep and not long at all to wake ready to do battle with the Nameless who chase him in his dreams. He reaches for Sif and trembles when he doesn't find her, assaulted by a sudden certainty that the Loki of his world murdered her. Thor has to safeguard _this_ world - and the rest of the unvierse - or her sacrifice will have been for naught.

But he is alone and surrounded by strangers wearing the faces of all the people he has loved and lost. If he reveals himself to them, they will kill him. And rightfully so. He has stolen their son, brother, friend, and prince. Thor despairs that Sif's sacrifice will be meaningless after all. He is without allies and he does not know if he can fight the Nameless alone. He doesn't know if _anyone_ can fight the Nameless alone - 

\- the Avengers!

Heimdall did not send him so far back that his mortal allies are not yet born. And they never met this world's Thor. Should they discover that Thor is a trespasser from another reality, they'll not despise him for murdering their friend.

With a grim but hopeful smile, Thor decides that he must visit this world's Midgar.


End file.
